


Part of Your World

by Amy_de_lABC



Series: "Supernatural" Song Parodies [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Part Of Your World, Song Parody, The little mermaid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_de_lABC/pseuds/Amy_de_lABC
Summary: A song parody of "Part of Your World" from Disney's "The Little Mermaid".





	Part of Your World

**Author's Note: Here's the song, in case anyone doesn't know it or needs a refresher!**

Look at this stuff!  Isn’t it neat?  
Wouldn’t you think my collection’s complete?  
Wouldn’t you think I’m a girl, a girl who’s got everything?  
Look at this trove—treasures untold.  
How many wonders can one bedroom hold?  
Looking around here, you’d think, _Sure!  She’s got everything!_

I’ve got photos and posters aplenty.  
I’ve got blu-rays and blankets galore!  
Want an autographed shirt?  I’ve got twenty!  
…but who cares?  No big deal!  I want more!

I wanna be where the hunters are.  
I wanna see, wanna see them fighting,  
Facing those vampires and—how do you kill them?—oh! slice!  
Watching TV you don’t get too far.  
Real is required for hunting, fighting,  
Trying to learn how to—what’s that word again?—ice!  
Out with the ghosts,  
Demons, and djinn,  
Out where you fight for right till you win!  
Not just to see—  
Wish I could be part of that world.

What would I give if I could live with these two brothers?  
What would I pay to spend a day with Sam and Dean?  
With what I’ve seen laid out on screen, bet I could be the queen of hunters!  
My pretending now is ending! I’ll write this scene!

And I’m gonna learn what the hunters know,  
Ask ’em my questions and get some answers!  
Why does salt keep the spirits gone after they burn?  
When’s it my turn?  
I wanna fight,  
Learn to be brave and save despite all!  
Not just TV;  
I wanna  _be_  
Part of that world.

 


End file.
